


Les deux personnes normales qu'ils n'étaient pas

by almayen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: John et Sherlock. Sherlock et John. Deux noms indissociables pour une relation tout sauf normale. [Recueil de textes Johnlock]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Les deux personnes normales qu'ils n'étaient pas

Parfois, Sherlock insupportait légèrement John.

Ok. On pouvait même dire que _souvent_ , Sherlock insupportait _grandement_ John. Comme toutes les fois où cet imbécile s'amusait faire des expériences nauséabondes dans la cuisine ou bien avait subitement envie de jouer du violon à trois heures du matin. Même s'il s'était grandement calmé depuis qu'il été revenu vivre à Barkest Street avec Rosamund, Sherlock continuait d'être Sherlock et donc, particulièrement agaçant.

À croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Mais Sherlock n'était pas le seul à être soumis à une addiction, à en croire la manière dont John continuait de supporter l'attitude de son colocataire.

Il y avait tout de même des fois où, dans un sursaut de conscience et d'estime de soi, où John osait dire non. Chose que Sherlock ne comprenait pas – ça, ou bien il avait décidé de passer complètement outre, ce qui n'était pas à exclure. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où John disait "non" et où Sherlock faisait la sourde oreille à ses protestations. Finissant par comprendre qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire rentrer dans la tête que non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller affronter le froid polaire mais préférait rester à lire tranquillement dans son plaid, John décida purement et simplement de l'ignorer. Il n'était guère facile d'ignorer Sherlock, qui possédait un talent spécial pour se faire remarquer. Mais John tint bon, ignora les menaces, le violon joué à côté de son oreille, les explosions suspectes provenant de la cuisine, et continua sa lecture – bien qu'à ce moment là, il n'était plus réellement en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il lisait, mais était trop fier pour arrêter et annoncer de ce fait sa défaite.

John tint ainsi vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock emploi son arme secrète – qui n'était pas un pistolet, John avait imposé la disparition de celui-ci pour qu'il revienne, mais une arme bien plus redoutable. Elle constituait d'un simple « s'il te plaît » murmuré avec une intonation peinée.

\- Non, répondit John en tentant de garder emprise sur lui-même. Molly garde Rosamund alors j'ai envie de profiter d'un peu de silence, de tranquillité, de...

\- Justement ! Le coupa Sherlock. Autant repartir pour une aventure pendant qu'on le peut !

\- Sherlock...

Ca ne durera pas longtemps.

Et mince.

John avait fait l'erreur de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de chien battu de Sherlock.

Il devait vraiment sortir de cette addiction.

Mais un autre jour.

**.**

Finalement, l'aventure n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Point de meurtres, d'ennemi psychopathe, de cadavres, simplement Sherlock faisant de son mieux pour rester à peu près normal et ne pas sauter sur les gens pour les asséner de commentaires désobligeants. Ce qui était pour le mieux, John n'avait absolument pas l'énergie pour présenter des excuses à des inconnus indignés du comportement du détective. Marcher dans les rues de Londres avec Sherlock comme les deux personnes normales qu'ils n'étaient pas était amplement suffisant.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ils s'étaient finalement installés sur un banc dans un parc. John devait admettre que ce genre de sortie ordinaire était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Au contraire.

\- Tu sais, finit-il par dire, tu avais raison de me pousser à sortir. Je suis tellement tout le temps à l'intérieur à surveiller que Rosie ne casse rien qu'être un peu en extérieur sans avoir à faire attention à tout fait du bien. Merci, Sher...

La fin du prénom mourut dans sa bouche alors qu'il voyait que le dit Sherlock n'était plus assis à côté de lui.

À la place, le détective se trouvait devant lui.

À genoux.

Et avec une bague entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia John, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais que vous, le commun des mortels, avez ce fâcheux besoin que l'on explicite jusqu'aux choses les plus évidentes. Manifestement, me mettre à genoux, te tendre une bague, le tout à l'endroit où tu as parlé à Mike de tes besoins de colocation, discussion qui nous a conduit à nous rencontrer, ne devait pas être suffisamment compréhensible pour toi. Je vais tâcher d'être clair : John Watson, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Devant ces propos, les pensées de John s'affolèrent, allant du « mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? » au « il est sérieusement en train de m'insulter une nouvelle fois » en passant par « il est vraiment aller retrouver le banc de ma conversation avec Mike ? » . Mais parmi cet amas de réponses contradictoires, une s'imposait plus particulièrement :

\- Oui. Oui je veux. Bien sûr. Oui.

Sherlock lui offrit un éclatant sourire, et cela suffit à chasser toutes autres pensées de l'esprit de John.

Il allait épouser Sherlock, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en cet instant.

Et si celui-ci l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'il avait dit oui alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en couple, et bien, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été deux personnes normales.


End file.
